In Brick-Like Fashion
by Unbeautifully-Broken
Summary: Episode tag to S3E17. Lucifer goes to Linda's office seeking advice about Chloe and Pierce; Linda finally tells it like it is. LM/CD
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Rated K. Episode tag: season 3, ep 17 "Let Pinhead Sing!" How I imagine the conversation would happen in Linda's office. Might continue if inspiration strikes!

-:-

"I think I've made a horrible mistake."

There were the words, out in the open. He'd never allowed himself to think them before. Each time they'd started to form in his mind, he'd reminded himself that he was the literal Devil and incapable of something so human as error.

Linda said nothing. She didn't prompt him to continue. He realized he must've looked upset; there was confusion tinged with pity and a hint of alarm on his friend's face. She was giving him space to explain himself when he was ready. She didn't move, just watched. Waited.

Lucifer pressed his lips together and looked away. Her eyes were too gentle, reassuring. His gaze locked on her couch and he went to sit on it. He lowered himself slowly like an old, weary man, and rested his perspiring palms flat against his knees.

"The detective is with Pierce." More words he never thought he'd say. He felt gravel in his throat when he swallowed. Still, she was silent. "Go on then; tell me you saw this coming. Tell me I'm my own worst enemy, that I brought this ludicrous outcome upon myself. Tell me I deserve it!" His raised voice didn't frighten her. On the contrary, she raised an eyebrow and placed her pen down on her desk and sat up straighter.

"Why exactly would you expect me to have seen this coming, Lucifer? I mean, every time I try to be direct with you, you take my advice to mean something completely different. So I have to believe that whether you wanted to acknowledge it or not, _you_ saw this coming. You're angry because you pushed Chloe away and now she's trying to move on. What other choice have you left her?"

"But that's not what she's doing, Doctor!" he insisted passionately. "She's just traded in one immortal for another. How is she going to be happy with a man who won't grow old, is cursed by God himself, can't die..." He trailed off as he watched the slightest of satisfied smirks ghost across Linda's lips. "What? Does this amuse you? I'll have you know I'm from a place where they send doctors who enjoy seeing their patients in pain and—"

"Lucifer," she sighed, exasperated. She leaned back into her chair, pushing a little away from her desk and tossing her head back to face the ceiling and closed her eyes. "You're projecting," she said, eyes firmly shut. "All the things wrong with Pierce are things that you think are wrong with you too. All the reasons you feel you can't be with Chloe. Pierce is as close to you as she can get, as far as bad relationship material goes. No offense," she half-snorted. "But you didn't save her from anything. She just found another you, basically. She's moving on. It's what you wanted. Let her do this." She finally rolled her head back down to look at him. The pity was waning from her eyes, but she hid her irritation well. She was sick of this; honestly, even he picked up on it. He had no idea why. Wasn't he paying her for this?

"I'm sorry, excuse me," he said, making a slicing motion with his hand. "Did you just say to let the detective embark on a doomed love affair with the world's first murderer? Who are you and what have you done with Linda. Is that you, Maze? Have you killed Linda and turned her into a skin suit?"

Linda chuckled darkly. For a moment he seriously considered the skin suit to be a possibility. Her expression devolved into a tight mask that her facial muscles fought hard to control. It shocked him, and that was saying something.

"What is it with you immortals, hmm? Why come here to earth at all? What is it that the 'Divine ones' hope to gain from screwing with the lives of helpless humans? I mean, I get that power is hugely addictive and your ideas of morality are far, far removed from ours, but what's the deal?" She yelled, throwing her hands up at the sky. Her gaze lingered above her for a moment, and Lucifer thought even his Father might have taken pause at the look Linda was sending Heavenward.

It struck Lucifer in brick-like fashion that, perhaps, Linda was not well.

"Doctor, are you quite alright? You seem less than enthused about helping me, which is normally something you're very interested in, and I'm becoming a tad concerned." His brow furrowed as he studied her. Her jaw was clenched tight as she began to take slow, deep breaths.

"You're right, Lucifer. I apologize. I'm not myself today." Linda stood, shoulders rigid, and walked stiffly to her office door. She left everything on her desk, so Lucifer knew she couldn't be leaving for the night. She opened the door and took a step back, then indicated with her hand that she meant for him to exit. Promptly.

He didn't budge from the couch, just stared at her, flabbergasted.

"Linda, if I've done something to offend—"

"It isn't you. Well actually—no. It isn't you. But right now, I just really, really need my own space. And I'm sorry because I know that's not professional and my job is to help you with your problems—but this I can't help you with, Lucifer. We've gone around in circles about this and I'm—" she sighed heavily and massaged her temples, "tired. So, so...tired." Her voice broke. "I think you should go home, get some rest, or try to. You're the Devil. You're nothing short of brilliant. Maybe the reason you haven't figured this out is because you're relying on me to do it for you, hoping I'll find an easier way. But there is no easy answer to how we should live. Every decision you make, it could hurt someone else." She blinked, looked down, bit her lip. "But not making a decision at all hurts everyone."

Lucifer just sat there, taking in her words. He didn't know what had disturbed her so completely, and she wouldn't tell him if he asked. He rose and straightened his suit, looking down at his shoes. He walked toward her and the door, pausing briefly to look her in the eye. Hers were shining with hurt and apologies.

"Thank you, Doctor. Goodnight."

It was all he could say.

As he pressed the button to call the elevator, his traitorous mind bombarded him with a terrible image of the detective and Pierce enjoying themselves on their date. She would move her head and shoulders along to the music, perhaps sing a few words under her breath. Pierce would be awkward because he wouldn't have been on a date in literal ages, being so consumed with his own death. The detective would find his ineptitude at romance endearing. They'd chat about the music, probably talk about work, definitely talk about Lucifer. He would offer to follow her home to make sure she got inside okay; that was old-fashioned and sickeningly chivalrous and he wouldn't know that chivalry in romantic relationships was widely known to be dead. The detective would accept his offer out of surprise and affection at his kindness.

Lucifer was sure she wouldn't try to kiss him, but if Pierce initiated it, she might be receptive. Then the vision of Pierce leaning in toward her with one goal in mind burned into his brain and it cemented his worries, all his fears. He stepped into the elevator, struggling to keep his breath even, and turned around to face the doors as they closed.

He spoke out loud, but in a weak whisper. Still, he knew his Father would hear.

"I think I've made a horrible mistake."

-:-


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I hadn't expected to continue this but I'm having a hard time waiting for next week's episode, so writing this helps! **Thank you** Julianacs, Hollywoodwiz, Amber and KarenKitties for your reviews! I appreciate so much that you took the time to tell me what you thought. Thanks also to those who followed/favorited!

-:-

"So, thanks for going with me. I had a nice time. It's good to get out and...you know. Do...stuff," Chloe stuttered. She'd had more than a nice time, but she needed him to leave before she could totally freak out and relay every detail to Maze. Even though her unusual roommate would probably sleep through it.

"Me too," he said simply, hands in his pockets and a half-smile on his lips. "We'll definitely do it again sometime."

"I'd like that," she nodded, smiling. "Oh, and thanks for following me home. You didn't have to. I mean, but thank you anyway." Color rose to her cheeks.

Pierce smiled wider. Even his teeth were perfect.

"Yeah, I guess I'm old fashioned. But hey, if it's not rushing it, how about I take you to dinner Saturday? If you're not busy." He shrugged. He honestly looked like it wouldn't matter to him what she said; he would be understanding if she wanted to keep things professional and decline. But something about that was refreshing. Even Dan had pursued her while they had worked together, and Lucifer had only recently stopped trying. She ignored the pang that resonated in her chest and forced herself to smile brighter. She had successfully pushed all thoughts of Lucifer to the back of her mind for the last few hours. Well, mostly.

"That sounds nice," she nodded, folding her arms awkwardly. She knew Maze was standing behind the door, listening. Chloe bit her lip.

"Nice. Nice is...good," Pierce chuckled, his Adam's apple bobbing beneath the short beard starting to grow on his neck. She could smell the spearmint on his breath as his smile made laugh lines crinkle around his eyes. It was immensely attractive. "I'll see you at work, then. And Saturday." He started to reach out, and she clumsily took his hand, expecting him to shake it.

"I'll look—" she started, almost choking on too much air when he raised her hand to his lips and gently kissed her skin, "—f-forward to it." His eyes never left hers, and she could swear they glittered.

"Goodnight, Decker," he said, straightening, letting her know he was back to being her boss, and things would stay professional at work. She was a little glad; she had been almost sure Pierce wasn't interested in her and was still getting over the shock of him inviting himself on a date with her. She cleared her throat as he stepped back and started to turn around.

"Yeah, goodnight. See you." She waited until he was almost back to his car, and he looked back over his shoulder. She waved, unable to stop her grin. She turned and unlocked her door faster than she ever had, brimming with the excitement and contentment that always follows a great first date. With your boss. Who happens to be an attractive and accomplished lieutenant.

"Wow, Decker. I don't know whether to be impressed or embarrassed for you." She was lounging on the couch, boots digging into one cushion, a bowl of dark red cherries in her lap. She popped one in her mouth. Chloe knew she was trying to look like she hadn't been eavesdropping but she wasn't fooled. "Sleeping your way to the top like a pro. But seriously, can't you find a guy outside of work? This is three in a row, if you count Lucifer." She spat the cherry pit across the room and tossed another cherry in the air, catching it with her teeth.

"Maze, you're cleaning that up. It's gross. And no, I don't count Lucifer." Chloe tossed her keys on the kitchen counter. She went straight to the refrigerator and started pouring herself a glass of juice. "But if I did, then yeah, three guys I work with, whatever. Where else am I going to meet someone? I'm always working. Anyway, ever hear the saying 'third time's the charm?'" She cut her eyes at Maze over the rim of her glass as she took a drink.

Maze chuckled without humor. "Ever hear the saying, 'Three strikes and you're out?'" She chewed on another cherry with deliberately slow movements, and Chloe felt the warning was more sincere than Maze's usual commentary.

The leather-clad woman shook her head.

"Anyway, it's your life. Do what you wanna do. Just don't come crying to me when you find out the two of you aren't gonna be growing old together." She stood up, roughly sat the bowl of fruit on the coffee table so a few pieces spilled out, and left the room. Chloe stared after her.

She thought about following, asking what was wrong, because clearly something had Maze pissed off more than usual. But just this once, she allowed herself to let it go. Maze was a grown woman and probably wouldn't want to talk about it anyway, and honestly Chloe just wanted to tuck Trixie in to bed and spend the next hour thinking about how strange her day had been.

"Trixie?" She said, tapping lightly on her daughter's door. She cracked it open slowly, and smiled to herself at the sight. Her daughter was fast asleep, a book under her arm. The dim light from her reading night light cast a peaceful glow on her face. Briefly, Chloe envied her the innocence of restful sleep and happy dreams. She crossed the room and knelt down to kiss Trixie's forehead, careful not to disturb her.

"Goodnight, Baby."

Glancing up at the unique drawings above Trixie's bed of various cartoon women in combat with sharp, pointy things—she made a mental note to speak to Maze again—she turned and quietly left the room, pulling the door closed behind her.

The clock on the wall at the end of the hallway showed that it was well past eleven; no wonder Trixie was asleep. Chloe couldn't remember the last time she had stayed out so late for non-work related reasons and forgotten what time it was.

It had to have been with Lucifer. That night in his towering home above the city. When they'd come so close to finally...whatever. It hadn't happened. It was in the past, and that was where her thoughts about it should stay.

Once she had prepped for bed, she stretched across the mattress and let out a long, leisurely sigh. She loved bed time. She would probably not sleep well, what with her mind racing and the day's events weighing on her, but it was quiet. It was safe. There was temporary peace.

Her phone rang, buzzing and blinking across the nightstand, and she groaned dramatically. There was only one person it could be.

She answered it without looking at the name.

"Hey, Lucifer. What's wrong?"

"Why, nothing, Detective. Why would you think anything was amiss?" His voice was clear and sharp, but his tone sounded off.

"It's midnight and you're calling me. Something's wrong."

"Maybe I'm just calling to make sure you got home alright. I'm wounded you think I only reach out to you when I need something."

"Well, it's taken a while but I've finally learned how you operate." She kept her voice light so he wouldn't take offense. "Now, really, what is it? I'm in bed."

"Alone, I suspect? I imagine Pierce would be rather uncomfortable had you accepted my call if you were—"

"Lucifer! First of all that's none of your business!" She hissed, trying to keep her voice down. "And secondly, how dare you? When have I ever given you the impression I'd sleep with someone on a first date? I have a daughter who is sleeping just a few feet away—"

"I apologize, Detective. That was crude of me. I'm just...well I really wanted to let you know I'm fine. I had a thought you might not let yourself truly enjoy your date if you were worried it was upsetting me. And I don't want to ruin anything for you, so I just thought I'd let you know you don't have to feel guilty." His arrogance and cockiness leached into every word, and Chloe found herself gritting her teeth. She took a deep breath.

"I don't feel guilty, Lucifer. A man asked me on a date and I went and had a pretty nice time. It had nothing to do with you."

He was silent. Very unusually silent. It went on so long, Chloe thought the call had dropped.

"Lucifer?"

The sound of a throat clearing and a tongue clicking came through the phone, and she shook her head.

"Lucifer, I know you want everything to be about you. I know you think almost everything is. And maybe certain...things...did revolve around you for a while...but..."

"I'm a dead end, then. Is that what you're saying?"

"No, not at all." Yes. Yes, she was. She hadn't meant to and didn't realize she was going to, but there it was. "I just think there are aspects of our relationship that should be left alone, you know? It never seems to go anywhere, does it? I keep...feeling hopeful, and then..."

Her throat became too constricted to continue. She wasn't sure where this confession came from. It wasn't just because of a fantastic evening with Pierce, although that contributed. It was the entire day. Lucifer had take a knife to the chest for her. She knew the extent of his feelings to be that he valued her life above his own. Maybe he wasn't in love with her, but she was a damn good detective, and she had no doubt in her mind that she was extremely important to him. But that wasn't enough for him to overcome whatever hangups he had about going all in with her. If it wasn't enough now, it wouldn't be enough in six months, or a year...or five. Or ever.

No, that knife had missed Lucifer's heart, but it had sunk into hers. Whatever small part of her had held out hope that they would explore something more than partnership had suffered irrevocable damage. She was tired of this game, but Lucifer was not going to change; that meant she had to.

"Detective?" He asked, sounding weary, when she had been silent too long.

"You're still my partner, Lucifer," she swallowed painfully. "Thank you, thank you, thank you for saving my life. You were amazing. You are amazing." She felt tears beginning to build pressure behind her eyes. "We had a long day and we both need some rest. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Detective! Chloe—"

She pulled the phone away from her ear before she could make out what he was trying to say next, and hung up. Letting out a long breath through her lips, she wiped her eyes against the sleeve of her pajamas, then turned out the light.

The agony in his voice when he'd said her name haunted her in her dreams.

-:-


End file.
